Lullaby
by baejin
Summary: Hansol sedang tidak tertarik untuk apa-apa, bahkan untuk makan burger sekalipun./ VerKwan/SolKwan/SeungSol


verkwan; vernon (hansol)/seungkwan  
drabble, dorm-life, lowkey!sol  
ooc, typo.  
 **lowkey** , _april 17._

* * *

Hansol menatap burger-burger bertumpuk di atas nampan coklat yang baru saja dibawa oleh Seungcheol, di samping-sampingnya ada kentang goreng tipis-tipis yang baru saja dicomot jemari Chan dan Jihoon. Ia mengesah, kenapa hari ini rasanya aneh? Ia bahkan tidak minat lihat burger itu.

"Ayo, makan." ajak Seungcheol. Hansol duduk, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang lainnya mulai makan tapi burger Hansol terabaikan begitu saja.

"Hansol tidak makan?" tanya Jeonghan, perhatian.

Hansol menggeleng. "Boleh aku minta segigit saja? Yang punyaku silakan dimakan."

Jeonghan menyerahkan burgernya dan Hansol menggigit sedikit. Daging sapi dalam burger ini enak tapi entah lidah atau perutnya yang menolak. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk, sekilas melihat trio lucu yang sedang bercanda sampai tertawa-tawa. Candaan Soonyoung lucu tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ , sehingga senyum tipis saja rasanya susah. Kenapa ya?

"Kita latihan sampai jam berapa?" tanyanya pada Seungcheol. Atau semuanya yang mendengar. Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung yang mulutnya penuh habis menggigit burger.

"Sudah mau selesai, 'kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk. Lalu Seungcheol bertanya pada Hansol. "Kau mau pulang duluan? Sepertinya kau agak pucat."

Hansol berpikir berulang-ulang soal itu, menatap Jihoon yang tidak tampak perubahan ekspresinya (berarti ia tidak masalah kalau Hansol pulang), akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk, ya, mungkin ia akan kembali ke asrama duluan.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku akan pulang duluan."

Ia berdiri, membenarkan _hoodie_ -nya. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. "Hati-hati, Hansol."

"Loh, Hansol kenapa?" sahut Seungkwan, ketinggalan berita.

"Tidak enak badan, ia mau pulang duluan."

"Aku ikut ya?"

" _Andwae!_ " seru Soonyoung, mengagetkan orang-orang. "Posisimu itu krusial, Seungkwan. Kau saja belum hafal banyak detail, kalau Hansol sudah."

Hansol diam, lalu berjalan keluar juga sama diamnya, meninggalkan ribut-ribut yang biasa terjadi antara Seungkwan dan Soonyoung yang sama-sama punya kepala batu. Sementara itu, suara Jeonghan yang mengkhawatirkannya sedikit masuk ke telinga, tapi ia tidak ada minat untuk benar-benar mendengarkan.

"Hansol kenapa, ya…"

* * *

Hansol terlelap sebentar di sofa ruang tengah dan bangun ketika sudah ramai-ramai di luar; seluruh membernya sudah datang. Ia mendengar Seokmin menyanyi-nyanyi berisik yang lalu ditegur oleh ketua mereka, takut kalau suaranya habis karena besok mereka harus mulai latihan vokal untuk acara musik besar tahunan.

"Hansol, hansol."

Seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Hansol bukanlah orang yang susah bangun, maka ia membuka pejaman matanya dan menatap Jisoo yang berdiri dengan lembut dari pinggir sofa. "Pindah ke kamar, sana."

Hansol biasa bicara dengan Jisoo pakai bahasa Inggris jadi ia tidak terlalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. "Oh, ya."

" _Are you having a lowkey situation_?" tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba.

Hansol tersenyum tipis sembari memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk—ruam di pipi kanannya tertekuk sedikit. " _Maybe. You don't have to worry, though._ "

"Katakan saja padaku jika kau memang punya masalah."

Hansol tahu bahwa Jisoo itu memang benar-benar orang yang baik, tapi ia sedang tidak ada masalah apa-apa, hanya tiba-tiba merasa lelah saja sehingga ingin diam. Semua teman satu timnya pernah punya fase seperti ini, jadi tentunya tidak ada lagi yang heran satu sama lain. Yang Hansol ini sedikit aneh, karena tidak ada pemicu apapun.

"Ya, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tidur."

"Tentu." Jisoo menepuk bahunya lalu ia melangkah ke kamar, meninggalkan Hansol yang berjalan berlawanan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengira akan menemukan Seungkwan terlelap, tapi ketika masuk, lampu kamarnya masih menyala. Seungkwan sedang bersenandung sembari menyentuh layar ponselnya, sudah ganti baju jadi kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Ia melihat Hansol masuk dan tersenyum.

"Hei,"

Suaranya bisa saja membuat Hansol balas tersenyum sembari melepas jaketnya. "Boo."

Hansol bukannya naik ke kasur atas tapi malah merebahkan diri di sebelah si tembam, membuatnya mengeluh. "Yah, sempit."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat-lihat berita baru."

Hansol menggumam sebagai balasan. Ia bingung akan berkata apa, tapi sisi tubuhnya yang berdempetan dengan lengan dan kaki Seungkwan itu hangat sekali dan itu meredakan kebingungannya. Rasanya ia juga betah diam begini, tapi ia ingin dengar suara Seungkwan. " _Sing me a lullaby_."

Seungkwan menatap sebentar, mengalihkan perhatian dari rentetan teks berita yang sejujurnya tidak penting itu. "Hah?"

" _Can you sing for me? Lullaby_?"

" _La-rre-bai_?" Seungkwan mengulang, tersesat di antara huruf 'l' dan 'r' tapi Hansol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Orang-orang Korea memang mempunyai _hangul_ yang sama bagi dua huruf itu.

"Hmm. _Lullaby_ , apapun, yang penting bisa menenangkanku."

"Oh, oke." Seungkwan menjawabnya, terdiam sebentar. Walaupun selama ini ia akrab sekali dengan Hansol, tapi ia masih tidak bisa memutuskan lagu apa yang tepat dinyanyikan untuk bisa menenangkan Hansol. Habisnya selama ini, Hansol lebih banyak berkutat dengan lagu yang punya tempo cepat dan lirik yang juga cepat. Oh, tapi ia ingat sesuatu. Seungkwan mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Tomorrow'.

" _The sun will come out, tomorrow… Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow… There'll be sun…_ "

Ia tahu lagu itu ketika melihat Yang Yoseob jadi juri di sebuah acara audisi musik dan Yoseob itu terpukau dengan suara anak kecil yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Hansol bilang ia suka lagu itu juga, jadi kali ini Seungkwan menyanyikannya dengan tempo yang lebih pelan dan mendayu, sehingga benar-benar seperti lagu tidur.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus." bisik Hansol, lamat-lamat memejamkan mata seiring dengan tangannya yang melingkar di perut Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menyelesaikan sampai _refrain_ pertama dan ia berbisik. "Apa kau masih sedih?"

Hansol terjaga di setengah sadarnya, menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Seungkwan. _My Boo_."

"Selalu senang bisa membantu. Sini, aku cium biar makin baik." Hansol membiarkan senyuman tipis dan rona merah lolos di wajahnya, sembari ia merasa bibir Seungkwan menyentuh dahinya pelan dan lama.

[end]

* * *

sedikit fanfic untuk malam ini. mind to give feedback? /throwlove


End file.
